elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Endarie (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Endarie is an Altmer shopkeeper in Solitude. She co-owns Radiant Raiment with her sister Taarie. Characteristics Her most notable characteristic is the resentment she harbors toward her customers, including the Dragonborn. Most of her comments are rude or highly sarcastic. She does make an exception if the Dragonborn is a fellow Altmer; she will be more polite. Also, if the Dragonborn helps the town (such as taking out the Blackblood Marauders) or invests in her business, she will treat them with less rudeness, though is still not entirely pleasant. In dialogue with Taarie, Endarie can be heard to clearly refer to customers as "pigs." Taarie warns her that she should mind her attitude by "sewing your mouth shut," especially when customers are around. Dialogue between Bryling, a Thane of Solitude, and Irnskar Ironhand, her bodyguard, is an example of Endarie's sour personality; however, this is among the very rare instances in which Endarie is not entirely rude or unpleasant: Irnskar: "My lady, I'm pleased to inform you that you have a new gown for court, specially tailored by madame Endarie." Bryling: "Really? How did we afford that? Besides, I like the gown I already have." Irnskar: "Madame Endarie insisted. She made it free of charge, in honor of your lenience about last month's rent discrepancies." Bryling: "That was suspiciously nice of her. I thought she hated everyone." Irnskar: "She does, my lady. But apparently, she hates you just a little less than the others." Should the Dragonborn kill Endarie, they will be attacked by two hired thugs bearing a contract from Taarie, claiming that the Dragonborn must pay for killing her "Beloved Endarie." If the Dragonborn marries Taarie and uses the Radiant Raiment as a home, Endarie will continue to suspiciously follow the Dragonborn everywhere in the building. After the marriage, everything in Radiant Raiment will be marked as owned by the Dragonborn and free to take. However, Endarie will still call the guards (who will show up for arrest) if the Dragonborn is seen picking the lock on the lockbox. Conversations Endarie's sewing Taarie: "Sister dear, could you try sewing those sleeves a little tighter? We can't have our customers looking sloppy because of your work." Endarie: "Oh certainly, dear sister. We couldn't afford to have our customers look like the simple pigs they are, now could we?" Taarie: "Good. And while you're at it, perhaps you should sew your mouth shut when our fine customers are within earshot, hmm?" Quotes *''"Oh, what delight. Another charming customer..."'' – Greeting *''"Let me just drop everything to help you. I don't mind. Really."'' – Greeting *''"Really, we aren't interested in seeing all that. Remove yourself until you are properly attired!"'' – When not wearing anything near her *''"Thank the gods for the end of yet another pointless conversation..."'' – Ending conversation *''"Clothes and raiment for the discerning customer."'' – Sale dialogue *''"Breeches, gowns... clothes for any occasion, really."'' – Sale dialogue *''"Let's see if we can't find an outfit that suits you."'' – Sale dialogue *''"Finally."'' – Ending conversation Trivia *After completing "Tending the Flames," she will also make notice that the Dragonborn was the one who saved the fire festival and treat them as a friend, saying "Radiant Raiment has the finest attire in all of Skyrim. That is how we... Wait. You're that new bard, the one who saved the Festival. Aren't you? That was a good bit of work." *Investing in Endarie results in her treating the Dragonborn as pleasant company. Her answers to the questions concerning her mood and business do also change. She will, however, continue to quit conversations with an annoyed comment. *If you kill her sister, Taarie, she will send hired thugs after the Dragonborn. Her contract will not be the usual, "Just teach them a lesson," but more along the lines of, "Make them pay for Taarie's death." Appearances * de:Endarie (Skyrim) es:Endarie (Skyrim) fr:Endarie (Skyrim) pl:Endarie ru:Эндари Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters